De tal palo, tal astilla
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Snape está haciendo una poción cuando llega Albus a interrumpirlo. El viejo director comienza a hablarle de algunas cosas mientras Snape trata de terminar su poción.


"**De tal palo, tal astilla"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Snape está haciendo una poción cuando llega Albus a interrumpirlo. El viejo director comienza a hablarle de algunas cosas mientras Snape trata de terminar su poción.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todo el universo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling.

* * *

"_De tal palo, tal astilla"_

* * *

Era un día normal en Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade, debido a que ese día era sábado, también estaban ahí los profesores, bueno casi todos los profesores.

Como siempre acostumbraba, el severo profesor, Severus Snape se había quedado en su laboratorio. A él no le gustaba asistir al pueblo. Prefería quedarse elaborando sus preciadas pociones.

Ese día estaba muy concentrado haciendo una nueva poción. Sabía que no tendría interrupciones ya que supuestamente todos estaban en Hogsmeade.

***TOC* *TOC***

Bueno oficialmente ese supuestamente estaba erróneo.

Alguien golpeaba a la puerta del laboratorio del profesor. Él pensó en no responder, pero seguían golpeando a la puerta. Cuando ya no soporto más ese infernal ruido, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Severus.-Saludo amablemente el director.

-Hola Albus.-Dijo Snape con un tono de voz nada amable mientras se devolvía a su asiento para seguir elaborando esa poción.

El director entro al laboratorio cerrando la puerta. Camino en dirección a Severus mientras observaba como esté estaba muy concentrado.

-Severus, deberías ir al pueblo. Hoy hace un estupendo día. Podríamos ir a las tres escobas a tomar algo. ¿Qué dices?.-El director noto como la concentración de Snape se rompió.

-No, Albus. No quiero ir al pueblo. Prefiero quedarme aquí.-Dijo con tono cortante mientras retomaba los ingredientes de la poción.

El director observo cómo Snape iba cortando cada ingrediente con gran dedicación y esmero. Cuando Severus los vertió en el caldero y se inclino sobre él para observar el color que la poción adoptaba, el director recordó a cierta muchacha que hace años atrás también le gustaban mucho las pociones y siempre hacia lo mismo para verificar que su trabajo estuviese bien.

-¿Sabes Severus?.-Dijo el director rompiendo nuevamente la concentración de Snape, por lo que esté lo miro molesto.

-¿Qué sucede Albus?. ¿No deberías estar a Hogsmeade como los demás?.-Dijo el hombre seriamente. El director decidió omitir esas preguntas y siguió hablando.

-Tu madre siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que preparaba una poción.-Snape que estaba revolviendo la poción paro unos segundos, pero después siguió en lo suyo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Dumbledore que ya lo conocía bien decidió seguir hablando.-La dulce Eileen. Ella también siempre estaba preparando pociones y también experimentando para hacer nuevas.-Dijo el director con melancolía recordando a esa niña que siempre preparaba pociones, al igual que Severus.

-Albus.-Dijo Severus con un tono neutro. Albus pensó que el muchacho desearía seguir escuchando sobre su madre.

-¿Qué sucede Severus?.-Dijo alegremente preparándose para seguir hablándole de Eileen a Severus. La verdad el muchacho nunca que le pedía que hablase sobre su madre.

-Me desconcentras.-Dijo fríamente mientras dejaba el cuchillo, con el cual cortaba los ingredientes, a un lado del caldero.

-Jajaja.-Rió Dumbledore bajo la atenta mirada de Snape.-Tu madre siempre me decía lo mismo. Ya veo como lo que dicen es cierto, _**"De tal palo, tal astilla"**_.-Dijo el director con tono alegre.

-Vete.-Dijo Snape caminando hasta la puerta del laboratorio y abriéndola.-Cuando termine la poción saldré contigo, pero ahora deja de molestar.

-Está bien.-Dijo el director mientras salía del laboratorio.-Después nos vemos.-Snape prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara al viejo director.

Después de unos momentos en silencio frente a la puerta, volvió a su asiento para terminar con esa poción. La diferencia es que ahora, el severo profesor de pociones tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras trabajaba.

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto criticas._


End file.
